New Year's Party
by Maslover
Summary: This is a page of Logan's diary; it's my first songfic and also is my first fic in English (I'm a Latin guy and my English is not very good, but is ok) so, enjoy it! SLASH! boy x boy SongFic of "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry


**New Year's Party**

Tuesday, January 1st, 2013

I can't believe it, I really am speechless for this, and I don't know how I did it! But I swear this was never my intention!

Can I blame it to someone? Maybe to the alcohol! I think I drunk a lot last night at New Year's party… I lost my discretion.

I never, seriously, I never did something like this before! I don't know what happened or what I was thinking… Well, I must confess that I thank that James is really cute and also he had something that attracted me!

Do you figure what I did? Well, if you don't I will tell you… I kissed James Diamond!

My story starts last night, at Palm Woods New Year's party, that was an awesome party at lobby, there were a lot of food and drinks, I guess I drank too much champagne; anyway, I spend a really good time with my friends, my girlfriend and also whit the other guys of Palm Woods that I don't even know.

Before the midnight, Camille and I visited the Palm Wood's park and we kiss with passion and touch each other… I was so exciting with that! But, then her father call her and told her that she must to return to the department because they need make a videoconference with her mother at home.

Then she returned to her department and I returned to the party… Carlos was eating (well, he absolutely was devouring) candies and food, Kendall was dancing with Jo and James was talking with the 'guitar dude' and a girl that I don't even know (I think she is new in Palm Woods)

Then I walk to talk with them, but then the 'new girl' went out; James talked to me and then I saw that he was drunk too… The guitar dude asked me about Camille, and I told him that she was busy with her dad; then James said me really closed to me: "don't worry, now you can spend a good time with your friends" and I must confess, I felt like I was blushing.

We spend a good time drinking, talking and laughing, then the other guys at party started the count, you know what I mean, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Happy New Year!

Every people start to whish happy new year each other, the guitar dude hug to James and then to me, I want to hug to James but then arrived Kendall, Jo and Carlos to do the same… when they return to whatever they were doing before, I look at James, face to face, I saw his beautifull eyes and he look at me too and he came to me close, so he wish me a happy new year and he hug me stronger… then I saw to his eyes again, I still hugging him; he smile to me, he look so cute! So hot! So sweet! So perfect! His lips, his beautiful lips were so pink and delicious, I want to tasted it! I don't know why, but then I come close to him, and then more close and more close! And then I kissed him!  
That was awesome, was perfect! And I must confess that was the best kiss in my life! Seriously! The taste of his lips is like a drug, my sweet drug! His aroma was embracing me, I felt like if I was at paradise, our lips was dancing in a perfect musical piece… Oh my God, it was perfect! That is all than I can say.

But, wait a minute… that mean than I'm in love? Oh God! I can't! He is my friend, my best friend! And also I have a girlfriend… Holy Shit! I forget it! Camille! A lot of people in Palm Woods saw the kiss! If she hears it she will to kill me!

Why? Why? Why I did it? Why it felt so wrong and also it felt so right? Well, no regrets… that was the best kiss in my life! But my girlfriend will to kill me! How can I explain to her that it was just an innocent kiss between two friends?

I don't know what to do, I can't talk it to anyone and also I can't obey to my mind 'coz I'm not thinking normally…

I wish to know what is thinking James right now about the kiss, maybe he still sleeping… last night, after the kiss I look at him and he look at me (again) and then we smile, but then I noted that I kissed a boy! I kissed one of my best friends in front of all the people in the party! And also I like did it! That's the reason 'coz I just ran away, I don't cared about anyone or anything, I just returned to my department, I ran to my bedroom and I jumped to my bed and I tried to sleep…

Stupid James! Why are you so perfect? Now you are the only one in my mind! I'm thinking in you all the time! Your perfect skin tone, your pretty eyes, your kissable lips… Damm, how I didn't kissed you before? I guess it's 'coz I never drank like last night.

I still worry about Camille… I hope she understand that was not the big deal; it just was an innocent friend kiss! This is not cheat up, right? And also we were drunk! Is not my fault!  
Anyway, I don't care about more problems, I don't care about Camille; the only one thing important is that I kissed a boy, and I like did it! Especially because this boy is my hot-handsome-best friend James Diamond… I know, maybe I'm crazy and maybe my girlfriend will want to kill me, but I don't regret; now I had a pretty memory and a great experience!

So, I just can say bye, I had a horrible hang over, I need an aspirin and I need try to sleep.

Bye, whit love  
Logan Mitchell

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Thanks for read my fic, sorry for the grammatical horrors! Haha remember, is my first fic in another language :)  
Please, leave me a review; I want to know if you liked it or if you don't.  
Thanks again and Happy New Year!


End file.
